1. Field of Art
The disclosure relates generally to the field of data security technologies, and more specifically, to information leak prevention technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional information leak prevention technologies, including conventional filters such the anti-virus, firewall, anti-spam filters, increasingly are being designed to conduct real-time content analysis on network traffic and endpoint data access in order to solve increasing security problems present in networked environments. However, these conventional filters are not structured to conduct real-time content analysis on encrypted or compressed data traffic.
By encrypting or compressing data traffic, for example with passwords, before passing through conventional security filters, malicious software or virus exploit information security holes to bypass the content checking. Thus, conventional filtering technologies are insufficient to protect sensitive information or detect the intrusion and extrusion due to a lack of processes to check encrypted data traffic, costs associated with implementing algorithm “brute force” for decryption, and an addressing an unwieldy number of false positives raised when performing only a behavior based analysis.